


Hammer & Horns Bookstore - Sunday Roast

by angryschnauzer



Series: Hammer & Horns Bookstore (Hiddlesworth) [7]
Category: Australia Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus/Female oral Sex, Double Penetration (Vaginal+Anal), Double Penetration (Vaginal+Oral), F/M, Fellatio/Male Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being abandoned by Adam, Emma finds that a lazy Sunday afternoon spent drinking wine with the boys can end up leading to a pretty hot night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammer & Horns Bookstore - Sunday Roast

You sat in the corner of the tea house as the bookstore bustled around you, business really picking up now that people had started to pay attention to Tom's social media campaigns. Peering over the screen of your laptop you people watched as you finished your drink, noticing how Tom moved around with fluid movements whilst he worked the counter and helped customers select the right tea blend to suit their tastes. Smiling to yourself you remembered your very first visit to the bookstore, and reflected on how that one fateful day had changed your life - for the better.

Chris appeared from one of the isles of books with a large stack of titles under one arm, spotted you watching him and smiled, waving as he loaded them onto a nearby shelf before wandering over to where you sat;

"Time for a break?"

You nodded and watched as he motioned to Tom, sitting down next to you as Tom assembled a tray of drinks and treats, yet more tasty pastries had been added to the menu thanks to his negotiations with the various bakeries and patisseries in the neighbourhood that now supplied the teahouse. He placing a loaded tray on the table next to your laptop as you closed it and stowed it into its case, watching as Tom poured tea for the three of you whilst you helped yourself to pastry;

"Hungry?"

You nodded;

"Starving! Must be watching you two do all that hard work, its made me build up quite an appetite"

You couldn't help yourself when it came to teasing the two boys, especially since they'd both been out on a couple of dates over the last couple of weeks. Add into the mix that you hadn't heard from Adam since your night together it had left you somewhat frustrated and your vibrator had been getting quite a workout recently.

"So what are you two up to tonight? More hot dates?"

They both shook their heads, Chris clearing his throat;

"Yeah...Michelle kind of ended things..."

You paused as you were eating a rather crumbly morsel, talking with a mouthful of flaky pastry;

"What? Why?"

"Apparently i was 'too much' for her" he emphasised his point using his hands motioning quotation marks

"Too much? As in..."

He nodded down to his crotch and raised his eyebrow, a smirk creeping over his face that caused the three of you to burst into a fit of laughter. Finally composing yourself you grinned at him;

"Well, she doesn't know what she's missing then"

As you went back to your tea Tom handed you another pastry;

"Here, try this"

Peering at the sticky diamond shaped treat you pulled it from his fingers, trails of sticky syrup dripping to the table;

"What is it?"

"Baclava, its from the Middle Eastern place round the corner. There's a soft layer in the middle enrobed on both sides by nuts, and it all gets very sticky..."

"Mmm nothing like being enrobed by nuts"

Whilst you were laughing a member of staff came over and asked the boys a couple of questions, handing over the days mail that had been dropped off at the cash desk at the front of the store. Once she'd returned back to her post Chris flicked through the letters, splitting them between Tom and himself, before stopping;

"Looks like this one if for you"

He held out a small card, watching as you took it from him and looked at it with a confused look on your face;

"Everything ok?"

Tom had fallen silent as well, looking up from the stack of bills he'd been opening as you turned the card over;

"Its from Adam"

"A postcard?"

"From Tangiers... well, it explains why i haven't heard from him for a while"

"Does it say anything?"

"Yeah; 'Emma, an emergency came up, an old friend needed me. Speak to you soon, Adam'"

"So he's not even in the country?"

"Would seem that way..."

Chris tenderly put his hand on your arm;

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah..." You trailed off, trying to gather your thoughts: "You know, i always knew he was slightly strange, living off the grid like that, his allergy to sunlight, the fact he doesn't have a phone, but you know... you have anal sex with someone you kind of expect at least a note to say they're having to leave the sodding country..."

You trailed off, suddenly choking on your words as you concentrated more than needed on picking the pieces of pastry off the table rather than make eye contact. Seeing your unhappiness Tom placed his hand on your arm;

"Look, I know we - myself and Chris - haven't been around much recently, but if ever you need us you can come to us for anything, we're here for you no matter what you need"

"Thanks guys"

Chris cleared his throat as he wrapped a large arm around your shoulders;

"How about we just have a nice dinner tonight, a bottle of wine and we can all just relax?" He looked to Tom; "You ok with that? No plans with... whats-her-face?"

"No, i'm not seeing Kirsty again... we didn't see eye to eye on something and it went against the very fibre of my being..."

"What did she do?" You were intrigued as Tom didn't fall out with many people

"She said Shakespeare was boring and didn't like his 'films'"

You and Chris sat staring at Tom for a moment before you couldn't help but to let out the laughter that you had been trying to suppress. In the time you had known the boys, one of the biggest things you'd found out about Tom was that he was the world’s biggest Shakespeare Nerd. Seriously, he knew all the obscure Sonnets, the plays that had only made it to small independent stage shows, he could even quote from random pages of Hamlet, so for a possible partner to say they didn't like Shakespeare's work, it was inevitable that relationship was doomed. As the laughter finally subsided Tom let out a deep breath;

"Hey, why don't you and i head out to the supermarket and pick up stuff for dinner? Chris, you can handle things here, right?"

"Sure, and if it means i'm not dragged to the shops on a Sunday i'm all for that"

After finishing your drinks you packed your things up and soon found yourself sitting in the front of the bookstore van as Tom headed towards the supermarket, and it was at that point that you realised he really only knew how to drive as if he was on a motorbike, weaving between lanes and cutting corners. When you finally pulled into an empty space at the supermarket you let out a silent prayer of thanks that you had made it there in one piece. The trip around the actual shop was just as stressful, and after Tom had crashed into the 2nd display in the space of 30 seconds you told him it would be best if you handled the trolley whilst he reached for the things on the high shelves;

"Ooh we should get some of these!"

He held up a box of sugary cereal and you shrugged;

"If you like, honestly i don't care, you're paying for all this as i don't get paid until next week"

As much as that had been said to try and slow him down on his toddler-esque rampage, it in fact had the opposite effect, and you soon realised why Chris not only didn't want to come with you, but usually ordered all your groceries online for delivery.  Somehow you made it to the tills an hour later, your trolley full and from what you could see the right ingredients for a Sunday Roast dinner, plus copious bottles of red wine. The journey home was a little more sedate, especially after you'd warned Tom that if he drove like a maniac he risked smashing the wine, and you were pleased to report that everything arrived in one piece.

Whilst you unpacked the bags and put the stuff away Tom did the many trips up and down the stairs with all the groceries you had bought, and when he'd done the final trip he immediately switched the kettle on and started to warm the oven;

"You want to stay and help?"

Watching as he tied an apron around his slender waist you decided that writers block was going to be a pain that afternoon, and given the choice you'd rather be with Tom as he worked in the kitchen, there was something about watching a man cook that you found incredibly sexy.

Over the next hour you did very little to actually help Tom other than remind him when something was boiling over on the stove, instead you sat at the counter and the pair of you chatted away. After he'd opened a bottle of wine to use some of it in the cooking he merrily poured you each a glass which you happily accepted, getting pleasantly tipsy as you watched him work. After a while your attention waned, picking up a magazine you started to flick through it, getting lost in the articles.

It was only when you felt a puff of warm breath on the back of your neck did you realise Tom had finished in the kitchen. As his lips silently made contact with the side of your neck you felt him press his body to yours, the heat of his skin radiating through the thin cotton of his blue shirt. He placed his hands on your hips and started to turn you around, the swivel seat of the bar stool you were sitting on spinning with ease. Wrapping your arms around his neck your lips met his for a searing kiss, and as his tongue pushed against yours you found your legs instinctively hooked around his waist, pulling him flush with your body and aching core. As his hand travelled under your top to grasp at your breast a voice from the hallway startled you;

"So should i go? Or join in? And when's dinner ready? Have i got time for a shower?"

You both turned your heads towards Chris, Tom pressing his cheek to yours as you watched Chris grin at the pair of you. The moment was broken by the sound of the kitchen timer going off, causing Tom to pull away;

"Well, that is your answer Chris; Dinner is about 10 minutes away, so yes go have a shower, and we'll see about the joining in part later"

As Chris showered, Tom gave you the cutlery and utensils to set the table, Chris joining you just as dinner was being served, showing his muscles off in a thin white t-shirt as he opened another bottle of wine.

The food was fantastic. You hadn't shared many home cooked meals with the boys since you had been there, their schedules didn't always gel with your own, so to discover that Tom could rustle up something that delicious was a pleasant surprise. By the time you'd turned down Tom's offer of a third serving you leant back in your chair and rubbed your stomach;

"I'm stuffed" The boys remained silent, just grinning at you to which you rolled your eyes; "Oh shut up you two!"

Pulling your chair out you stacked the plates and took them to the kitchen, the boys watching as you bent over to load the dishwasher, again dirty smiles on their faces as the turned their heads to the side to admire the view. Grabbing your glass of wine you sauntered past them, flopping down on the sofa to allow your meal to digest. Moments later the boys made their way over, Tom gracefully settling on your right, Chris flopping down on the left;

"Boys, i just want my dinner to go down before we do anything..."

Chris slapped his hand gently on your thigh;

"Don't worry darling, to be honest i'm the same"

Over the next hour the three of you lounged on the sofa, and having emptied your glasses decided that another bottle of red was required, Chris pouring three generous glasses and emptying the bottle. As he sat next to you he ran the tips of his fingers along your thigh;

“Emma, have you ever had two guys at once?”

You looked at him and raised your eyebrow;

“Have you forgotten about Valentines day? You two?”

He smiled as he looked down at the floor;

“No, that wasn’t what i meant; i mean have you ever been fucked by two guys at the same time... double penetration...”

You felt the shiver run up your spine at his suggestion, your pussy tingling at the thought of it. Shaking your head you finally able to squeak your words out;

“No... i mean i’ve never had two cocks in me at the same time. Before i met you two i’ve never even had a threesome before... but...”

“But...?” Tom asked, his voice soft as he spoke; “Emma, we’re offering you this chance to do this, but its completely your choice. If you don’t want to then we completely respect your decision”

“Does this have anything to do with Adam?”

You could see Tom blush a little;

“Well... umm... we kind of thought... seeing as you already... umm”

“What Tom is attempting to say is that when you told us that you’d had anal sex, we both had the same thought that we’d like to see if you wanted to do this. We would like to take you to the very edge of pleasure... and beyond...”

You sat for a moment, looking from Tom to Chris and back again, sipping your wine until you had emptied the glass. Suddenly you stood, surprising the boys as you started for your bedroom, both springing to their feet;

“Emma, we’re sorry”

“We didn’t mean to insult you or insinuate...”

You held your hand up to silence them;

“You...” pointing to Chris; “Get the lube from your room” before turning to Tom; “And you, get the cuffs from yours... just in case...”

Turning back you made your way to your bedroom door as you could hear the boys frantically scuttling towards their rooms;

“Oh and boys?” They both stopped; “I want you both naked as you come through this door”

Shutting the door with a quiet click you quickly stripped, lighting a few candles on your desk to illuminate the room and set the scene, before you laid a dark quilt over the bedcovers, settling in the middle on your knees as you waited for the boys. A gentle knock at the door alerted you that they were ready.

“Come”

You heard their giggles at your deliberate choice of wording, opening the door and you saw them in all their glory, the smooth lines of their naked bodies cast into silhouette by the light coming from the lounge, their cocks hanging heavy between their thighs as they started to grow hard. Shutting the door behind them Tom stepped around to the left side and gently put the cuffs onto the side table, Chris moving to your right and you heard the gentle clink of the bottle of lube as he set it onto the table the other side. The bed dipped as they both climbed on, four strong hands pulling you down onto the covers as you were suddenly pulled into a deep kiss, Tom’s skilled tongue working against your own as Chris pressed light kisses down your neck on the other side. Breaking away from Tom you gasped for air but found Chris’s mouth had caught your own, another passionate embrace that left you breathless.

Their lips found their way to your body, kissing biting and sucking at every inch they could reach, two pairs of hands roaming your body and caressing every spot possible until you were writhing and groaning, your hands seeking out something – anything – to touch on their hot bodies, your fingers curling into their hair or wrapping around a hard cock.

As fingers sought out your pussy you found yourself soaked, your arousal so much that it had coated your inner thighs making it easy for fingers to find their way to your ready entrance, pushing in as others found your swollen clit. As you were fingered you found yourself wanting more, to get more involved, and the need for a cock in your mouth;

“I want to suck one of you”

“Well, if you’re offering...” Tom leant back against the pillows, one hand above his head as the other wrapped around his shaft, pumping his erection as he grinned at you. Turning so you were on your hands and knees you positioned yourself between his legs, resting your hands on the bedcovers as you started to lick and suck at his hot shaft before taking him deep into your throat. As you did so you felt the mattress move behind you and that first silken touch of a cock against your pussy and you knew that Chris was about to fuck you. Widening your knees on the bed you prepared your stance ready for him to enter you, and you found yourself gasping around Tom’s cock as Chris pushed into your tight channel. Humming in appreciation you heard groans coming from Tom’s lips, the vibrations of your voice sending shockwaves through his cock. 

As Chris started to fuck you slow and deep his thrusts were soon making you break your concentration you could give to Tom, finally only able to grasp onto his firm thighs as Chris pounded into you from behind. After a moment Tom smirked at you as he shifted on the bed, kneeling in front of you as he held his cock steady and spoke to Chris;

“Hang on a minute mate, let me get my dick back in her sweet little mouth”

Doing as asked Chris stilled behind you, hold his cock deep within you as he swirled his hips, causing you to yet again groan as your jaw hung open, only to be filled with Tom’s hot flesh as he slid his cock into your waiting mouth. As Chris started to fuck you again his movements pushed you forwards and thus Tom’s cock deeper into your mouth, and soon you found yourself rocking between the two, stuffed from both ends. Working your tongue along the underside of Tom’s cock you managed to tilt your head so you could see his face, his blue eyes now dark with lust;

“Do you like this? A good spit-roasting, getting filled from both ends?”

“Doesn’t everyone enjoy a good Sunday roast?” Chris chuckled from behind you.

There was little you could to do reply except grunt around his cock, all the time Chris continued to fuck you, to stretch you with his thick cock, before finally you were coming. As your body shuddered around the pair of cocks that filled you their bodies stilled, letting you ride out your orgasm before they finally pulled free of you, their cocks glistening with your juices in the flickering candlelight. With strong hands they set you down onto the bed, Tom shifting until he was laying on the bed next to you, Chris lifting you as if you weighed nothing as the pair of them positioned you over Tom’s body. Steadying yourself with one hand on Tom’s chest you watched as Chris moved your hips until you were hovering over Tom’s shaft, and with a pull of two pairs of hands you impaled yourself on his cock. You went to move but Tom wrapped his arms around your shoulders, pulling you forwards and kissing you;

“No... shush... just lay still...”

You heard the click of the cap to the bottle of lube and you knew that Chris had grabbed it from the side, the quiet squirting sound telling you that things were about to get more intense. As you lay on Tom’s chest with his huge cock stuffing your pussy, you felt Chris’s warm hands start to massage the lube into the crease of your bottom, his fingers dancing over your puckered hole as he rubbed his lubed fingers against it. Tom started to stroke your back and shoulders and you felt your body relaxing, enough to allow Chris to push his finger in, testing the tight entrance as he worked the slippery digit in to the knuckle, before pulling out.

With Tom’s hard cock still deep with your pussy you could feel your body responding to the new penetration, soon you were ready for more;

“Chris please, put another finger in...”

The sound of the bottle of lube squirting filled the quiet of the room and you felt the cool liquid on your rear as Chris worked two thick fingers into you, sliding them in and out as he leant forwards and pressed a kiss to your back, his other hand caressing your rounded behind and moving to stroke your perineum, lightly brushing against the stretched skin around your entrance where you were stuffed with Tom’s cock.

Instinctively you found yourself starting to move against Chris’s hand, your back starting to arch as you wanted more, finally feeling a third finger slide into you, stretching you, making you ready. After countless glorious yet tortuous minutes you felt him pull his hand free, and the final squirt of the lube where you knew he was coating his thick cock. The kiss of his blunt tip resting against your prepared hole had you tensing momentarily before Tom gently kissed your forehead;

“Shhh... relax...”

Melting into his arms you found yourself gripping his shoulders as Chris pressed into you gently, working half an inch at a time, pulling back slightly before he pushed in further, making sure you were well lubricated and that he didn’t hurt you. Finally you heard him let out a deep breath and you could feel the warmth of his stomach against your buttocks, that was when you realised he was balls deep within you.

“Are you ok?”

“Yes... i think so...” you closed your eyes for a moment; “This feels amazing”

“It feels pretty awesome from here too”

Chris started to move gently, his hips the only part of his body that would shift as he slowly fucked your ass, and after a while you had grown accustomed to the penetration you were able to move to meet in thrusts. In doing so you were also starting to ride Tom, his cock having softened slightly now growing back to its full hardness. With Chris’s help you were able to sit up, straddling Tom as he rocked his hips from beneath you, at the same time Chris alternated his shallow thrusts into you from behind, filling you as you rose up off of Tom each time.

As you all started to move in unison you body had relaxed enough for you to rock your hips and ride between the dual penetrations, Tom’s fingers gripping onto your hips as Chris steadied himself by holding onto your shoulders, both men seeking their own pleasure as you sought yours;

“Harder... both of you... Fuck me harder!”

Neither held back, both fucking you hard until you felt that telltale heat within you, the tight coil winding until it was ready to snap, and your orgasm washed over you, coming with a strangled cry as your pussy and ass gripped the two cocks that were deep within you, and as you came hard you felt and heard both Tom and Chris empty themselves deep within you, unable to fight the sensation of your tight body milking their cocks dry.

Falling forwards onto Tom’s chest you rested your cheek against his chest, the steady rise and fall comforting you as Chris slowly and gently pulled out of you before he helped you off of Tom and onto your side, stroking your hair from your face;

“Em, are you ok? That was pretty intense...”

“Uh-huh...”

Tom rolled onto his side and curled his arm around you, snuggling close to your back;

“That was amazing Emma, thank you. Thank you for letting us share this with you”

A tear started to roll down your cheek, simply from the intense rush of emotions coursing through you;

“I’m glad i was able to try it with the two of you, i don’t think i would have trusted anyone else”

You shifted on the bed and winced, everything ached, especially your crotch, but it was a pleasant ache. What wasn’t pleasurable was the sheer amount of body fluids that were now seeping out of you along with the lube;

“Guys, could you help me up, i really need to take a shower”

“We’ll come with you... we’re pretty filthy too to be honest”

You paused, looking at Chris;

“Chris... i really do mean to shower... i can’t do that – or anything else – with you two tonight”

He looked down and laughed;

“Don’t you worry, after a long week and then all this, i can assure you there will be no naughty antics, just a shower”

Moments later you stood in the large shower enclosure, Tom holding you up as your legs were still shaky as Chris fiddled with the controls and soon soothing streams of hot water were spraying over your aching bodies, rinsing the evidence of your sordid lovemaking away as the boys carefully washed your sensitive body.

Once clean they helped you out and towelled you dry, Chris swooping you into his arms and carrying you to bed, pausing as Tom got rid of the blanket you’d placed over the bed. As Chris gently placed you on the cool sheets you could feel your eyes drooping with exhaustion, a happy smile on your face as you started to slip into a erotic dream world where the evenings events would happen repeatedly. You were asleep even before the boys closed the door, their whispered goodnights sinking into your subconscious as you did indeed have a very good night.

 

 

 


End file.
